footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019-20 Premier League: Match day 5
Premier League leaders Liverpool shrugged off an early scare to sweep past Newcastle and maintain their 100% start to the season with another dominant attacking display. Substitute Jeff Hendrick fired in a stoppage-time equaliser to earn Burnley a point and deny Brighton their first home victory since 2 March. Manchester United returned to winning ways and ended Leicester's unbeaten start to the season by edging to a Premier League victory in a pulsating contest at Old Trafford. Sheffield United boss Chris Wilder says his side "have to wise up quickly" after they were beaten by Southampton in a tight game at Bramall Lane. Tottenham manager Mauricio Pochettino said his side's "amazing" performance in Saturday's victory over Crystal Palace is the "first step" towards rediscovering the consistency of last season. Tammy Abraham says he hopes this can be "his season" after scoring a brilliant hat-trick - and an own goal - as Frank Lampard's young side destroyed Wolves at Molineux. Norwich City produced a magnificent all-round display to inflict Manchester City's first Premier League defeat since January at an ecstatic Carrow Road. Eddie Howe said Bournemouth's victory over Everton was a "huge moment in our season" as Callum Wilson scored twice at Vitality Stadium. A Watford side brimming with attacking intent fought back from two goals down at half-time to draw at home to Arsenal in Quique Sanchez Flores' first match since being reappointed Hornets manager. Aston Villa moved out of the relegation zone by drawing against a West Ham side who finished with 10 men after Arthur Masuaku's red card. Match Details Saturday 14 September 2019 Salah | goals2 = Willems | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 51,430 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = Hendrick | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 29,398 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 73,689 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- | goals2 = Djenepo | stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield | attendance = 30,985 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- van Aanholt Lamela | goals2 = | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 59,812 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Cutrone | goals2 = Tomori Abraham Mount | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,534 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Cantwell Pukki | goals2 = Agüero Rodrigo | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = 27,035 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Sunday 15 September 2019 Fraser | goals2 = Calvert-Lewin | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,416 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- |goals2 = Aubameyang | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 21,360 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Monday 16 September 2019 | stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham | attendance = 42,010 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- League table after Match day 5 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football